Perpisahan Terakhir
by Diamond-Crest
Summary: Sebuah kalimat harus diucapkan Hermione kepada Draco, sebelum mereka berpisah untuk yang terakhir kalinya. One Shot.


**Disclaimer : All Potterverse and its contents belong to JK Rowling. I only owns the plot. No money made here as I'm just a mere fan.

* * *

**

Keheningan yang menyiksa terasa menekan perasaan. Tak ada citra yang dapat ditangkap oleh indra penglihatan ditengah putihnya kabut tebal yang memenuhi setiap inci udara yang dingin mencekam. Uap putih mengepul dari hembusan nafas satu-satunya manusia yang berada disitu.

Hermione menggigil. Ia mengetatkan mantel dan syal yang membungkus tubuhnya. Berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa usaha itu bisa membuatnya sedikit lebih hangat. Dengan gelisah ia menjulurkan tangan, mencoba menyibak kabut meski ia tahu itu sia-sia. Tapi lebih baik daripada tersesat dalam segala ketidak-pastian.

Tak ada yang bisa dijadikan pegangan di tempat ini. Tidak ada kepastian akan berjalannya waktu. Tak ada matahari yang bersinar untuk menunjukkan bahwa tempat ini berada di permukaan bumi. Tidak ada suara, meski hanya sekedar desiran angin atau gemericik air yang mengalir. Tidak ada bangunan apapun untuk dijadikan petunjuk tempat. Satu-satunya hal yang dapat dirasakan Hermione adalah padatnya jalan setapak batu yang tengah ia telusuri.

Ia tak tahu berjalan menuju kemana. Ia tak tahu dimana jalan itu akan berakhir. Ia tak tahu sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu. Yang ia ketahui hanyalah ia harus terus berjalan, untuk menemui apa yang ia cari selama ini.

Untuk menemui seseorang dari masa lalunya.

-- o0o--

Hermione meniup kedua tangannya yang mulai membeku kedinginan. Ia tak ingat sudah berapa jauh berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak batu yang keras dan seolah tak berujung itu. Hermione terus berjalan. Ia sudah mencapai titik dimana terlalu jauh untuk kembali.

Sedikit demi sedikit kabut mulai terkuak. Meski tidak lenyap sepenuhnya, tapi Hermione bisa merasakan selubung kabutnya mulai menipis. Ia mulai bisa melihat dengan pandangan sedikit lebih luas, sebelumnya ia hanya bisa melihat tak lebih jauh dari sepanjang uluran tangannya.

Dan Hermione tahu ia sudah sampai.

Kabut tidak menghilang seluruhnya. Meski begitu Hermione bisa melihat sekelilingnya dengan sedikit lebih jelas. Ia berada di sebuah pelataran berlantai batu, yang dipenuhi lumut dan rumput-rumput yang sudah layu mengering, seolah telah berada disitu sejak lama sekali.

Satu-satunya penerangan datang dari sebuah lampu gas tua, yang tiangnya penuh karat. Kaca lampunya buram dan mulai retak dimakan usia. Sementara bagian dalam kacanya dipenuhi sarang laba-laba. Menghalangi pijar cahayanya yang sudah lemah sejak awal. Lampu itu sudah tidak tegak lagi. Hampir roboh. Tapi masih bisa berdiri karena tersangga sebuah kursi taman yang terletak tepat di bawah sang lampu.

Hermione melangkah pelan mendekati satu-satunya kursi yang ada di pelataran itu. Kursinya sudah sangat tua. Kayunya yang sudah lapuk terasa basah lembab saat Hermione mencoba menyentuhnya. Daun-daun kering nampak terselip di setiap kisi-kisi kayunya yang reot. Sang gadis mencoba menebarkan pandangannya.

Tak ada yang bisa ia lihat dalam radius tiga meter. Ia hanya bisa melihat lampu dan kursi tua di hadapannya, serta lantai batu yang tidak tersembunyi dalam kabut. Hermione menggigit bibir bawahnya setengah frustrasi. Ia tahu ia sudah sampai di tempat yang ia tuju. Dan satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah duduk menunggu.

Dan Hermione pun menunggu.

Detik demi detik yang menyakitkan terus berlalu. Di tengah kesendirian, keheningan, dan ketidakpastian, Hermione tetap menunggu. Ia tak lagi mempedulikan keadaan di sekelilingnya. Ia tahu apa yang ia tunggu akan segera datang.

--o0o--

_Hey, I see you in my dream  
You're walked towards me_

Terdengar suara langkah kaki berderap dari kejauhan. Di tengah kabut, tak ada petunjuk dari arah mana datangnya suara itu. Hermione merasa dadanya terasa dipukul palu semakin langkah itu terdengar mendekat. Dentaman sol sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai batu semakin lama terdengar semakin nyaring memekakkan bagi telinganya yang sensitif setelah lama tidak menerima gelombang suara.

Hermione masih menunduk menahan nafasnya saat sesosok manusia muncul dari balik kabut tebal, bergerak maju ke arah kursi kayu yang ia duduki. Hermione tahu. Yang ia tunggu telah datang.

Sang wanita mengangkat wajahnya. Dengan dada yang terasa sesak dipenuhi emosi, ia menatap sang sosok yang baru saja tiba.

-- o0o--

"Draco…" ujar Hermione lirih. Ia berdiri dengan kaki gemetar hebat. Dengan gugup ditahannya isakan yang siap keluar dari bibirnya.

Draco Malfoy berdiri tegak di hadapan Hermione. Sosoknya tidak berubah sejak Hermione terakhir kali melihatnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang platinum, terjuntai hingga menutupi sebagian wajah dan matanya. Pandangan matanya yang biru gelap dingin, wajahnya yang runcing dan pucat, sama sekali tak bisa dihapus Hermione dari pikirannya. Sang Malfoy mengenakan setelan yang sama dengan apa yang selama ini ada dalam ingatan Hermione. Jubah hitam panjang yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhya.

Bibir Hermione bergetar, "Draco… Draco…" ujarnya terbata-bata saat ia mencoba menyentuh tubuh Draco dengan jemarinya yang juga gemetar. Setetes air mata hangat mengaliri pipi Hermione saat ia sanggup mengumpulkan tenaga untuk mengucapkan kata-kata selanjutnya.

"Demi Merlin… Draco… aku merindukanmu… selama ini aku mencarimu kemana-mana hingga akhirnya sampai ke tempat ini… aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu… syukurlah kau baik-baik saja…"

_And I said_  
'_Hey, I missed you'_  
'_I've been looking for you'_  
'_I'm so glad to see you alright'_

--o0o--

Draco bergeming di tempatnya. Ia tidak bereaksi terhadap sentuhan Hermione. Tapi ia tidak juga menolaknya. Ia hanya menatap dengan sorot mata dinginnya langsung ke mata cokelat hangat Hermione yang sudah dibanjiri airmata. Dan bibir pucat Draco mulai bergerak, "Siapa kau?"

_Blankly, you stare back at me  
And asks_  
'_Who are you?'_

Jawaban ini sudah diperkirakan oleh Hermione. Meski bukan yang ia harapkan akan terucap dari bibir Draco. Ia tahu Draco yang sekarang tak lagi mengenalnya. Waktu telah berjalan begitu lama sejak perjumpaan terakhir mereka. Ia telah berubah. Dirinya yang sekarang bukanlah sosok yang sama dengan apa yang berada dalam ingatan Draco.

Dan sama halnya dengan Draco sendiri. Yang ada di depan Hermione adalah Draco yang ada di ingatan Hermione sejak terakhir kali melihatnya, yaitu sosok Draco di hari kelulusan mereka dari Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts. Hermione menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mencoba tersenyum.

"Aku Hermione… Hermione Granger…kita pernah bersama-sama menuntut ilmu di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts…" bisiknya mengingatkan. Wajah Draco nampak sedikit berubah. Tidak sedingin sebelumnya. Seolah topeng es yang ia kenakan mulai mencair.

"Oh ya, aku ingat… kita pernah menjadi teman…" Hermione menggeleng pelan.

"Kita _tidak pernah_ menjadi teman, Draco… kau membenciku karena statusku yang tidak sama denganmu. Aku membencimu karena kau jahat pada sahabat-sahabatku…"

Pandangan Draco terkunci dengan pandangan mata Hermione. Ia menatap lurus mata Hermione yang berkaca-kaca. Draco tak menepis tangan-tangan Hermione yang kini sudah memegangi kedua lengannya.

"Aku tak membencimu. Kalau begitu mungkin aku pernah _berpikir_ untuk berteman denganmu." Ujar Draco datar. Jemari Hermione yang berada di lengannya kini mulai gemetar mencengkeramnya kuat-kuat. Lelehan air mata kini membanjiri deras pipi Hermione. Ia tahu Draco tidak berbohong. Ia tak sanggup lagi menguasai diri.

_Then your face lighten_  
'_Oh yes, we're friends back then'_

--o0o--

Draco tak menolak saat Hermione memeluknya kuat-kuat. Seolah melempar diri ke pelukan Draco. Hermione terisak. Ia merasa dadanya yang dipenuhi berbagai gejolak emosi kini meledak. Ia menangis. Menumpahkan air matanya di dada Draco. Melepaskan berbagai tekanan batin yang selama ini menyesaki hidupnya.

Draco hanya diam. Seolah tak mengerti harus berbuat apa. Tapi perlahan-lahan, tangannya mulai bergerak merayapi pundak Hermione yang terguncang karena isakan. Menarik Hermione semakin mendekat ke tubuhnya. Sehingga wajah mereka kini saling bersentuhan satu sama lain.

_I throw myself into your arm  
Hesitant at first, you hug me back_

Dengan bibir bergetar Hermione berbisik di telinga Draco.

"Aku tahu… sudah terlambat mengucapkan ini. Tapi aku ingin kau mengetahuinya…

Aku pernah mencintaimu, bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Saat kau menghilang, aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Aku terus mencarimu Draco… tapi aku benar-benar tak tahu harus mencarimu kemana, bertanya pada siapa…

Waktu itu aku hanyalah seorang pengecut yang tidak berani mengatakan apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku. Aku terlalu takut pada apa yang sebenarnya belum tentu akan terjadi. Kau bayangan yang sulit kuraih. Tapi aku terus mencarimu, sampai pada titik terakhir…"

_Then I whisper in your ear,_  
'_I know it's too late to say this'_  
'_But I just want you to know'_  
'_I've been in love with you, for couple of years'_  
'_I've been searching for you until the very end'  
Then I let a drop of tear rolled down my cheek_

--o0o--

Draco melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Hermione. Ditatapnya sepasang mata cokelat Hermione. Ia tersenyum. Tapi matanya tidak. Sorot mata biru Draco kini diwarnai kesedihan yang tak terungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Seolah hendak menangisi hilangnya waktu yang telah terlalui penuh penyesalan di antara mereka berdua.

Penyesalan atas apa yang tidak sempat terucapkan sebelumnya. Bibir Draco membentuk senyuman getir sekali lagi. Sebelum ia menunduk, memejamkan mata, dan berbisik lirih di telinga Hermione.

"Terima kasih…"

_Smiling sadly, you broke up our hug_  
'_Thank you' you said _

--o0o--

Draco mulai berjalan menjauh. Ke arah berlawanan dari arah ia datang. Hermione hanya bisa diam terpaku. Ia tahu, ia sudah tak memiliki kekuatan apa apa untuk menghalangi Draco pergi. Ia sudah tidak memiliki kata-kata untuk diucapkan. Draco sudah tidak memiliki beban sama sekali. Ia sudah siap untuk pergi.

Hermione membekap mulutnya menahan keluarnya erangan tangis dari bibirnya. Sementara air mata sudah membanjiri pipinya, meninggalkan bekas-bekas yang mulai mengering di tengah dinginnya udara.

Seiring langkah Draco menjauh, kabut kembali menebal. Suara dentaman sepatu Draco semakin lama semakin tak terdengar, hingga pada akhirnya hilang sama sekali. Meninggalkan Hermione sendirian, di samping lampu gas tua dan kursi taman reot yang hampir rubuh. Hermione tahu. Sudah waktunya ia kembali.

Hermione kembali menyusuri setapak batu yang sebelumnya ia lalui. Berbeda dengan saat ia datang, ia tak memerlukan waktu lama untuk kembali ke tempat dimana ia berasal. Dan Hermione mencapai tempat yang sudah ia kenal sebelumnya.

Pemakaman Godric's Hollow.

-- o0o--

Kabut mulai menebal seiring matahari senja mulai menghilang di ufuk barat. Hermione berjalan hingga ia menemukan sesosok wanita yang sedang duduk bersimpuh di depan sebuah batu nisan yang tampak terlihat baru. Hermione mendekati sosok wanita itu. Memandangi batu nisan pualam putih berukir huruf perak yang tengah ditungguinya.

**Draco C. Malfoy**

5 Juni 1980 – 5 Februari 2010

_Kebenaran yang Tak Tersampaikan Adalah Tragedi Bagi Hati Nurani_

Hermione memandangi sosok dirinya sendiri yang tengah bersimpuh tepekur sambil memejamkan mata di hadapan makam Draco. Kabut mulai menebal di sekitarnya. Menghadirkan suasana yang serupa dengan tempat dimana Hermione bertemu Draco untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Hermione menatap jari-jari tangannya yang warnanya sudah menipis. Hermione tahu. Sudah waktunya ia kembali.

--o0o--

_Then you walk away, into your eternal slumber  
I bid you my last goodbye…_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Kebosanan di kantor yang berujung fanfic angst. Tanggalnya ya suka-suka gw biar inget ni fanfic ditulisnya kapan. Ok, ok, banyak pertanyaan tak terjawab, tapi jangan pusing soal itu :D Kata kuncinya : _Hey, I see you in my dream_

Let this be a fully fledged pure fanfic. The poetry used here is my own original work entitled 'Last Goodbye'.

Ah, Keajaiban Ketujuh versi e-book sudah bisa didapatkan. Silakan ambil di blog hacques wordpress gw, atau tinggal googling Keajaiban Ketujuh e-book aja.

Gimana Winter Lodge sama Ikatan Darah? Sepi amat reviewnya, bikin gak semangat nulis…


End file.
